Secrets, Songs and Stolen moments
by Brayziacs
Summary: Peter and Gamora try to take full advantage of a night alone. set 4 months after gotg2. (rated m just to be safe, completed)
1. Secrets, Songs and Stolen Moments

Peter stared at the ceiling out of boredom. Gamora, Rocket and himself all shared their living quarters on the Milano, which Peter found quite annoying. Sure, nobody knew about the unspoken thing between himself and Gamora, but he began to not care that Rocket was there. Peter knew that she'd be angry if he acted on his feelings in front of anyone. He turned over so he could look at her bed. Rocket's bed was nearest to the door. A small bunk bed for a young child was tucked in the corner beside a huge dresser, only God knows what's in there. Rocket shut off his lamp, and left with his pillow and blanket in hand for Groot's room. The poor shrub had a nightmare a few weeks ago and hasn't been able to sleep since. So Rocket, being the good father he is, took it upon himself to stay with him. Peter could hear Gamora moving around in her sheets. He had a feeling she turned around to face him. The Terran assumed she'd come on her own. He moved to the other side of his bed to make room for her. 20 minutes had passed and Peter grew tired of waiting. After all, they did have a long day and she probably fell asleep before Rocket even left. He closed his eyes and imagined himself holding her close as they listened to one of his tapes. Her arms would be around his neck and she give him the slightest smile. Suddenly, his bedside lamp dimly flickered on, Peter rubbed his eyes to see his girlfriend, grinning at him from above.

"Hi", Gamora whispered. That was the only thing she managed to come up within her 25 minutes of waiting.

"Hi", he replied as he gently pulled her onto the bunk. He pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and wrapped his arm around her chest. Peter sat up little straighter so she could lean on him. She sat in between his legs and melted into him. Her cropped tank top gave him the ability to trace words along her skin. Two months ago she thought he was tracing random patterns but they all had a familiar feeling. She got good at deciphering what he was writing. Some times it was about his day, what he was feeling or just random thoughts that were on his mind. Tonight he was listing his current favourite songs.

"Stand by Me?", she asked. He stopped writing for a second and smiled.

"It is one of the best. When the night—", he quietly sang. She quietly joined in.

"Has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we see" they quietly sang.

"You're adorable " said Peter planting a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and laid down looking into his green eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. Even though she'd rather be cold, she enjoyed this. This was definitely a silver-lining considering Groot's current situation. Holding the back of his neck, she pressed her lips to his. She loved being alone with Peter, even though all they would do was kiss and talk, Gamora cherished every second of this. It made her feel safe enough to let go. He pulled her closer so their chests were pressed up against each other. Peter covered her with his blanket so she could be warm. They looked out the window in the starlit galaxy. His lips kissed the exposed side of her neck as she closed her eyes. Peter laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked turning over to face him.

"You act so tough and serious all the time but when it's just you and me you're soft.", he said. Peter started to regret the words that slipped out.

"I am not soft", she stammered. She got out from under the covers and made her way to her bed.

"Don't worry" Peter said, "It'll be our secret." He stood up and grabbed her throwing her on to the bed.

"Peter, don't be so loud", she whispered. Gamora was worried that Rocket who was next door would hear them, or even worse, Groot. His fingers grazed her lower back; This was one of Gamora's weaknesses, (which there a like probably only three of). The tips of his fingers traced random patterns on her lower back, making her yelp. She stopped him for a second, so she could take off her shirt. She tugged at his pants making them fall of his waist. His hands ran up and down here back hitting her sensitive spot every so often. Their lips crashed, and Gamora's fingers ran through his hair. Every so often his hand would hit her bra, moving it to an uncomfortable position. She moved his hands to her bra. He looked up at her for reassurance.

"You can take it off" she said. Peter was shocked, she'd never let him take off any of her clothes before, and never in a million years did he think he would let him take off her bra the same day. He gave her a quick peck before reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Gamora began to regret it, knowing she probably made a careless decision , but she decided she's let it play out. She could feel the straps slide off her shoulders, down her arms and off her body. Peter looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"You're beautiful" he said laying a quick kiss on her neck. Gamora was relieved. She brought her lips to his neck and nipped ever so slightly. She dragged her lips to above his collar bone, sucking on his skin. Her mouth found his as they crashed together. Her lips met his and their legs intertwined. He pulled the sheet over their lower halves.

"I told you were soft", he whispered touching her back again, she yelped louder this time. They met halfway and locked lips. Their mouths moved in sync as Peter sat up, so he was over top of her. She held his head has she kissed him passionately. Their tongues touched and soon enough began fighting for dominance. The battle was fierce, and in the end Gamora came out as the winner. He decided to break apart their kiss; he looked into her eyes, asking permission to take this to the next level.

"What the fuck is going on in here?", Rocket yelled flicking on the lights. He looked over at the bed in shock. He thought the Peter and Gamora were fighting but boy, was he ever wrong. Their clothes were on the floor, and Peter was positioned over top of Gamora. Rocket decided that it was best if turned around and faced the wall. Drax and Mantis appeared were right behind him, curious about what the fuck was happening. Surprisingly the couple didn't move from where Rocket found them.

"My eyes!" Drax yelled as he covered his eyes. Peter rolled off of Gamora and covered her with the blanket.

"Don't you knock?", Peter asked Rocket. Gamora hid under the sheets extremely embarrassed about the whole scenario.

"This is my room, I shouldn't have to knock dipshit", Rocket remarked.

"Is this sex?", Mantis quietly asked Drax. Drax uncovered his eyes and nodded. This was definitely not sex, well it wasn't yet.

" No wonder Groot's having nightmares, he probably walked in this on this shit." Rocket said, "You should really keep it in your pants Quill." Gamora popped her head out from beneath the covers only so Peter could see her.

"Get them to leave", she mouthed as she discreetly pointed at the door. Peter was confused. Something to eat? I'm gonna sneeze? Soon enough he figured it out.

" How about this, uh you guys get out and we will all meet in the lounge in 10 minutes okay?" Peter suggested.

"Fine, I guess you two can 'finish up', " Rocket said as he left the room. Gamora emerged from the covers. She put her bra and shirt back on. Peter grabbed his pants off the floor and a clean orange shirt from his drawer.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked the door", she said.

"Don't worry, it's okay", he said sympathetically, "And i cant believe we've kept this a secret for this long".

"It was an unspoken thing", she replied leaving quick peck on his lips. Gamora laid her hand in Peter's as they made their way to the lounge.


	2. Hope you enjoyed my story

Thx for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
